There is an increasing interest in providing notifications on road surface friction to one or more autonomous vehicles for appropriate vehicle maneuvers (e.g., disabling autonomous driving system and returning to manual driver control). Currently, road surface friction data for a specific road link is based on reports of incidents from various data providers, and arbitrary algorithms. Since, the road surface friction analysis is not based on the actual road surface friction values, the road surface friction data are unreliable. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in determining accurate road surface friction data for determining a response action to ensure safe driving operation.